lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.04 Der Deal/Transkription/Erweitert
- Erweitert Akt 1 Diese Episode heißt „Der Deal“. Es ist Episode #404, die 4. Episode der 4. Staffel. Auf der Insel sind seit dem Absturz 93 Tage vergangen. entriegelt die Tür zu Bens „Raum“ Das ist derselbe Raum, in dem Ben Lockes Vater gefangen gehalten hat, in „Der Mann aus Tallahassee“ und „Im Loch“ in der 3. Staffel. gibt Ben ein Buch aus seinem Regal Das Buch heißt VALIS, ein Science-Fiction-Roman von Philip K. Dick aus dem Jahr 1981. Es ist die Geschichte eines Narren auf der Suche nach Gott, in der sich herausstellt, dass Gott ein Witz ist. „Ich wollte dich in meiner Nähe haben.“ Es mag gerade Lockes Haus sein, aber tatsächlich ist es Bens Haus. Miles Straume ist einer der Leute vom Frachter, der behauptet, dass es seine Mission ist, ben zu finden. Locke und Ben glauben beide, dass das Frachter-Team vorhat, alle auf der Insel zu töten. „Wir sind also wieder genau da, wo wir schon mal waren.“ Ben war Lockes Gefangener in der 2. Staffel und wurde in der Schwan-Station gefangen gehalten. Ben hat behauptet, Henry Gale zu heißen und hat ähnliche Spielchen mit Locke getrieben. Kate lebt zur Zeit mit Claire und ihrem Baby Aaron zusammen. Sawyer hat Kate vorgeschlagen, auf der Insel zu bleiben und zusammen zu leben. Kate und Sawyer haben miteinander geschlafen und Kate hat Sawyer gesagt, dass sie schwanger sein könnte. Frauen, die auf der Insel schwanger werden, sterben während der Schwangerschaft. und ihr Anwalt sitzen in einem Auto. Diese Vorausblende findet vor dem Gerichtsgebäude in LA statt. Kate wurde zum Mittelpunkt des Medienrummels, weil sie eine der Oceanic 6 ist und ihr mehrere Verbrechen vorgeworfen werden, die sie vor dem Absturz von Flug 815 begangen hat. Kates Anhörung hat die Nummer #42231815. „Sie werden wegen Betrugs, Brandstiftung, tätlichen Angriffs auf einen Staatsbeamten, Angriffs mit einer Waffe, schweren Diebstahls, schweren Autodiebstahls und vorsätzlichen Mordes angeklagt.“ Wir haben gesehen, wie Kate all diese Verbrechen begangen hat. Dunbrook: „Sie ist quasi der Inbegriff der Fluchtgefahr.“ Kate ist nach Australien geflohen, um der Verhaftung zu entgehen, wurde jedoch von einem US-Marshall aufgespürt. Akt 2 Sun und Jin haben eine komplizierte Beziehung, haben aber seit der Ankunft auf der Insel wieder zueinander gefunden. „Das ist keine Demokratie.“ Sawyer hat Locke vor kurzem „Colonel Kurtz“ genannt, eine Anspielung auf den verrückten Anführer aus „Apocalypse Now“. „Du hast mich grade voll verarscht, hab ich Recht?“ Hurley hat Kate und Sayid „verarscht“, als er sie in der letzten Episode in Lockes Falle geführt hat. „Hat der Araber dich auch verschachert, hm?“ Sayid hat Miles bei Locke gegen Charlotte eingetauscht, um im Helikopter zum Frachter fliegen zu dürfen. „Was glaubst du?“ Miles will ein Treffen mit Ben. Kates Anwalt teilt einen Namen mit Duncan B. Forrester, dem Autor von „Apocalypse Now? Reflections on Faith in a Time of Terror“. Kates Vater hat ihre Mutter misshandelt, daher hat Kate sein Haus gesprengt, in dem Glauben, ihre Mutter zu schützen. Akt 3 Kate hat Claire dabei geholfen, Aaron auf die Welt zu bringen, in „Schade nicht“ in der 1. Staffel. Die schwangere Claire war auf ihrem Weg nach LA, um ihr Baby zur Adoption abzugeben, als Flug 815 abgestürzt ist. „Nein, der Marshall hatte den Absturz nicht überlebt.“ Jack sagt nicht die Wahrheit, Der Marshall ist nicht beim Absturz gestorben. Jack hat versucht, ihn zu retten, bevor der Marshall auf der Insel gestorben ist. „Nur acht von uns haben den Absturz überlebt.“ In Wahrheit gab es 48 Überlebende aus dem Mittelteil und 23 Überlebende aus dem Heck. „Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Jack hat Kate gesagt, dass er sie liebt in „Hinter dem Spiegel“ am Ende von Staffel 3. Sawyer liest „Morels Erfindung“ von Adolfo Bioy Casare. Darin geht es um einen Flüchtigen auf einer mysteriösen Insel im Südpazifik, der eine Maschine findet, die die Realität nachstellen kann. Das Thema von Xanadu, das gerade zu hören ist, wurde von Olivia Newton-John gesungen. Xanadu ist die Geschichte von einem ungewöhnlichen Ort, an dem Träume wahr werden. Große Paletten mit DHARMA-Lebensmitteln werden in regelmäßigen Abständen mit einem Fallschirm auf der Insel abgeworfen. Akt 4 „Eine Partie Backgammon?“ Locke hat mit Walt Backgammon gespielt, in der Pilotfolge, kurz bevor Locke gefragt hat: „Willst du ein Geheimnis wissen?“ betrügt Locke In der Episode der 2. Staffel „Langer Atem“ hat Sawyer Cassidy gesagt, dass ein Betrug funktioniert, indem man jemanden dazu bringt, um etwas zu bitten, und zu denken, es sei seine eigene Idee. „Naja, eigentlich ist es Nötigung, wenn du so willst.“ Nötigung ist die Androhung von Gewalt, um das Opfer dazu zu bringen, sein Geld oder seinen Besitz aufzugeben. Akt 5 Kate hört sich „She's got You“ an. Das Lied ist von Patsy Cline, die, genau wie Kate, in einer kleinen Stadt aufgewachsen ist. Cline ist 1963 bei einem Flugzeugabsturz gestorben. „Zwei von drei richtig. Ist doch nicht schlecht. Du machst Fortschritte.“ Faraday und Charlotte haben beide beschlossen auf der Insel zu bleiben. Charlotte behauptet, dass sie viel zu erledigen hat. Frank und Desmond sind noch nicht auf dem Frachter angekommen. Faraday hat Frank mit Nachdruck angewiesen genau dem gleichen Kurs zu folgen, auf dem sie zur Insel geflogen sind. Akt 6 betritt das Bootshaus. Das Bootshaus befindet sich eigentlich bei der Dillingham Ranch in der Nähe von Mokuleia Beach Park, an der westlichen Spitze von Oahu. Die Gerichtsszenen wurden in dem YMCA in Honolulu gedreht, das umgestaltet wurde, um wie ein Gerichtssaal auszusehen. Kates Anwalt wird von Shawn Doyle gespielt, der 2000 zusammen mit Elizabeth Mitchell in dem Film „Frequency“ mitgespielt hat. Der Name seines Charakters war Jack Shepard. geht durch den Hinterausgang. Das Hawaii State Capitol Gebäude in Honolulu diente als Drehort für diese Szene. Kates neues Haus in Los Angeles befindet sich tatsächlich in der Gegend Kahala in Honolulu. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4